​An Emergency Summon (Prologue)
As the episode opens, Reia is doing some research when Kiva suddenly showed up. Reia: That's odd... Kiva: Hi, Reia. Reia: Oh! Hey there. Didn't see you coming in. Kiva: I know. So, what's up? Reia: Well, I have a meeting with someone important and Whis can take me there. Kiva: Oh.. Reia: If you want, you can come along with me. Kiva: Okay, sounds good. Reia: Alright then. Take my hand. - Kiva takes Reia's hand and the two teleported to Beerus' home world. Kiva: Wow... Reia: Impressive, huh? Kiva: Yeah. Reia: Kiva, remain calm when I am about to say next, okay? Kiva: Okay. Reia: The reason why I am having a meeting is because Zeno has requested to see me. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yes. I assume you knew about him? Kiva: Well...no. No, I don't. Reia: Let's just say he is a king to all 12 known universes. Kiva: Wow, a king... Reia: It's best to be loyal to him at all times. Kiva: Okay, I'll do my best. Reia: Good girl. - Suddenly, Whis appeared before the sisters. Whis: Ah, good. You're ready to go? Reia: We are. Whis: We?? - Whis then looks at Kiva. Whis: Need I remind you that this is a 'secret' meeting? Kiva has no part for this. Reia: Both of us went through so much together. If she's not going with me, I'm leaving too. Kiva: Reia has a good point, Whis. Whis: *sighs* Alright, fine. She can come along, but I expect you two on your best behavior towards Zeno. Understood? Reia/Kiva: Crystal clear. - Whis then takes both Reia and Kiva to Zeno's Palace. Whis: It's up to you two from here. Find out what he needs. Reia: Will do. - Reia and Kiva slowly walked towards Zeno. Reia: A little nervous, to be fair. Kiva: Well... Me too. Reia: Remember to be calm and loyal, sis. Kiva: Okay. - The two stopped and bowed before Zeno. Zeno: Oh.. Which one of you is Reia, the one I requested? Reia: I am, the Saiyan of Universe 7, as requested. Zeno: Oh, good. What a relief. Welcome, Reia. Both of you may stand. - Both Reia and Kiva got back up. Zeno: You have a companion with you? Reia: Yes. This is Kiva, a Keyblade Master of Universe 7. Zeno: Please to meet you, Keyblade Master. Kiva: Thank you, Zeno. Zeno: Well, now that you two are here, I have a request for the leader of the Time Squad. Reia: A request, from Your Majesty? Zeno: Of course. I sense...injustice in one universe I can't stand. - Zeno's bodyguards then presented a scroll to Reia. Zeno: Heroes are fighting each other, just like Universes 6 & 7 a while back. I was about to say bye-bye to it, but then, I heard that you are also a student to Just Goku. Reia: Pardon me, but you already know him? Zeno: Of course I did. He and I are friends. Kiva: Gosh... What an honor Goku has. Zeno: Yeah. Now then, as a Time Patroller yourself, your job is to correct history, right? Reia: Since I am chosen at an early age, yes. Zeno: Good. This is my request to you. - Reia then takes the scroll. Zeno: Bring justice to that universe for me. I'll give you locations of your enemy in return. Is that a deal? Reia: My enemy, Your Majesty? Zeno: I know about your fight against Mira. It's been really rough for you, but I can help you getting the upper hand if you do this request I asked. Look for Earth One, that's all I would say at this time. Reia: Okay, it's a deal. - Zeno unexpected takes Reia's hand, which got her surprised. Zeno: Yipee! I know I can count on you. We should be friends too. Kiva: Wow... Zeno: You're not like most people. You're staying true, from mouth to heart. I want you to be my friend. Ookie, dookie? Reia: (Seems like Goku won't be the only one making friends with loyalty..) As you wish..Zeno. Zeno: I know you have a mission ahead of you two, so I won't waste your time. Reia: Understood. Ready to go, sis? Kiva: I'm ready. Zeno: Oh, here. I want you to have this. - Using his powers, Zeno teleported a button to show them. Reia: A button? Zeno: Yeah. If you push it, then I would appear. Kiva: It's like a summon charm, right? Zeno: Yeah, just like that. Reia: (It's best to save this for a worst case scenario..) - Reia takes the button and puts it on her pack. Reia: One last question. Do I report back once the task is done? Zeno: Maybe not, but the Grand Priest should give me several progress reports about your mission. Good luck. Reia: Thank you, Zeno. Zeno: Don't forget about me, okay? Reia: I won't. - A few minutes later, Reia and Kiva returned to the starship. Reia: *sighs* That wasn't freezable than I thought... You're okay? Kiva: Yeah, I'm fine. Reia: How am I supposed to tell the Supreme Kai of Time about this??? Kiva: Well, I think it's best if we talk to Ratchet and the others first. Better understanding, I suppose. Reia: Should I call them here? Kiva: Sure. - A few minutes later, Ratchet and the entire gang entered the bridge and heard the whole story by Kiva. Cabba: So, Zeno asks us to stop the injustice in One Earth? Kale: I thought Zeno has already erased the three of us.. Reia: Because of the paradox, that can't be helped. Caulifla: I'm beginning to ask.. If we stop this, would we disappear all over again? Genis: Wow.. That thought got dark.. Kiva: Reia? Reia: Let me talk to him. I'll meet you at Conton City. Ratchet: Seriously? You just got here. Reia: I know. Some of us are looking for answers too. - Suddenly, a call was coming in from Reia's com-link. Kiva: Who's calling you, sis? Reia: I better take this. Excuse me. - Reia walks away from the gang to take her call. Reia: Hello? Zeno: I'm really sorry to call you, but I forgot to tell something important. It's about the Saiyans you are training with. Reia: I was about to ask about them, too. Zeno: It's true that they lost in the Tournament of Power, losing their lives on the line, but that doesn't mean that they would throw everything away for nothing. Reia: You mean..? Zeno: Yes, I won't erased them again if this paradox comes to pass, as a token of our friendship. - Quietly, a tear of joy ran down Reia's cheek. Reia: Thank you. Zeno: You sound..happy, yet sad. Reia: Emotions have their setbacks, Zeno. Thanks again. - Reia gets herself back together, hangs up her com-link and walked back to the gang. Ratchet: Everything okay, Reia? Reia: Guess I didn't have to do my errand after all. Kiva: That's good. Caulifla: Are we going to Conton City then? Reia: Yes, that's the plan. We need to know what's happening in this dimension called 'Earth One'. Kiva: Good idea, sis. - The team then sets course back to Conton City to discuss things with Supreme Kai of Time with the intro starts. Category:Scenes